Who Told Vala?
by Fluef
Summary: A young prankster and her sister get into a car crash, and must now learn how to live with each other...and animals!  I promise it's not as stupid as it sounds!  Based on ALL 3 VERSIONS of Animal Crossing.


_**Hi guys! Whats up? I just wanted to warm you that this chapter (proably not the next) is going to be a little grim. I just wanted to set the scene so that you understand why they're going to the village. If you're wondering why I put songs here and there, it's for you Youtube and iTunes people who like theme. The story isn't based on the song at all, I just like listening to my iPod while writing. ;)**_

_**Also, if you're a reader of**_** Who Plus Sue**_**, please accept my urge to write in different styles. Thanks!  
**_

_**-FLUEF **_

**Song**: _The Heart of Everything_—Within Temptation

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I awoke to hear the heavy pounding of rain. What had happened? I remember being in the car... with my sister. Then it started to rain. Did we get into an accident? I looked around, but didn't see any cars, or even damage for that matter. Was I dead? No, I can feel and it's cold. And we're in a forest. "Eileen, are you okay?" I asked, speaking to a dark blob in the corner. No response.

I poked her and tried to wake her, but nothing happened. Panic mode began to fill my brain and I frantically started to shake her. "Eileen you gotta be okay! Come on wake up, wake up!" I screamed, but no response. I started to cry. I had felt a pulse, but it was so small that I worried.

A few minutes later I decided to get out of the car. Once I stepped out though, I instantly regretted it. It was freezing! And it was freezing rain, according to the thin layer of ice that formed on our car. I wrapped my thin sweatshirt closer around my body. I walked up the tree-covered hill that our car must've slid down, and met a small road that curved around a mountain.

Everything from before the crash came flooding back. The freezing rain, the ice, the panic, the impact...

I remembered Eileen talking on the phone with her boyfriend moments before we fell. She hung up right before it, so no chance of him realizing we were in danger and calling police. Her phone! She probably still had it! I raced back to the car and and scrambled around to find her purse. Inside I did find her phone, but since her purse was crushed between the seat and the bent door, the phone was broken beyond repair.

I tested my chances with my strength and tried pulled her out through the passenger door. I pulled with every ounce of my quickly depleting strength, and managed to get her out. I pulled her hood over her head and stuck her on my back. Walking up the hill was going to be tough, but luckily the rain stopped.

I was walking down the mountain road. Every fiber of my being ached but I just couldn't stop. After about half a mile I stopped and fell. At this point, I was more concerned with my own being than my poor sister. I layed her out on the grass that borded between another hill and the road. I began to consider my options:

Keep walking

Leave my sister and keep walking

Stop and wait 'till morning

Die

Dying was definetly not an option, and I was not letting her freeze to death. I decided to keep walking.

Unfortunatly, I got a C in gym due to poor stamina, so this was no easy task. But just as I thought my luck was about to run out, a pair of headlights blinded me. My only thought was to get the car's attention, so I stood almost in the middle of the road and decided to act like a fool. I danced and jumped in the air and screamed. I almost got hit but the car stopped in the nick of time! The car turned out to be a small bus (glad I wasn't hit!), and when the door opened I gladly rushed over. "Excuse me sir, but I need to get someone before we leave!" I cried, hoping he would be patient.

I dragged my sister's body over to the bus. Once seated, I put her closest to the window and sat on the outside. The bus driver turned his head around before driving, and I almost choked on my spit. "W-What are you!" I asked. He looked similar to a turtle, only with a yellow mouth. "I'm a Kappa young lady, and you _do_ know that you could've just waved me over, right?" he replied in an old voice. I sat quietly while something dawned on me; **I must've hit my head _really_ hard**.


End file.
